


Dreams

by bakuwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuwrites/pseuds/bakuwrites
Summary: I am already asking for forgiveness if you found any grammatical errors. English is not my first language and I'm still learning to write fics!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I am already asking for forgiveness if you found any grammatical errors. English is not my first language and I'm still learning to write fics!

"Babe, what's wrong?" Iwaizumi said to the man who just got up on his sleep.

"Nothing I just had a dream. Sorry for waking you up. Go back to sleep babe." Oikawa answered and gave Iwaizumi a peck of a kiss on his forehead.

After a few minutes, Iwaizumi fell asleep meanwhile Oikawa's now wide awake. He's body clock changed after having the same old dream for the last 3 months and he somehow got used to it. "There's another person now? Who's that? I feel like he's waiting for me. What does this imply?" Oikawa's mind goes on haywire whenever he's having this blurry dream because every time he dreams of it something adds up on the latter part of the story and that keeps on bugging him. "Ugh! whatever. My brain can't hold a lot of pieces of information." he shrugged his thoughts and then go back to bed after drinking a glass of water. 

A week had already passed. Oikawa woke up with the tasty smell and then look for the man beside him. He stood up after realizing his boyfriend's cooking something. "Good morning babe. What are you cooking?" the brunette haired man wrapped his arms on Iwaizumi's waist and rest his face on Iwa's shoulder. "It's your favorite. Grilled Cheese Sandwich," he said while not looking. Oikawa's eyes are beaming with joy, Iwaizumi's words are enough to make Oikawa go straight to his chair, holding a fork while a part of his tongue was out on the left side of his lips. Iwaizumi laughed after seeing his boyfriend's reaction then asked, "Why do you look like a puppy waiting for his food?" Oikawa didn't mind Iwa-chan teasing him for all his eyes are locked on his favorite dish.

"Itadakimasu!"  
"Itadakimasu."

They're both eating in silence. At one moment Oikawa remembered that Iwaizumi woke early today. "Aren't you going to ask what time and why I woke up so early?" Iwaizumi interrupt. "Oh yeah, I just remembered. You're not a morning person. Hahaha. What time and why did you wake up then?" Oikawa said while his mouth is full. Iwaizumi's eyes beam and squealed a little, "You wouldn't believe this tho. I had a dream!". The latter's reaction made Oikawa frown, "What dream?". Iwaizumi made a teasing smile and continue talking. "So there were two islands. I am resting on a sunbathing chair then suddenly I saw a light from the other Island. Out of curiosity, I decided to travel the sea and look for that guy because I had a feeling that he's waiting for me. Like someone put strings on my whole body and keep pulling me to the other island. And guess what?" Iwaizumi stopped talking for a while. Oikawa grimace, "What? Just tell me already!"

Iwaizumi chuckles. "Alright! So the lost boy who made me travel the sea was you. It's you! You're in my dream and I'm still in awe! Isn't it amazing? We look really like soulmates now." Iwaizumi kept on telling what happened on his dream over and over again while Oikawa stopped eating and tears just fell on his face.

"Wait. What? Babe, why are you crying? Did I said something that hurt you?" Iwaizumi stood up, walks towards, and kneel beside Oikawa. "I'd been having a dream for almost 3 months. It's been bugging me for quite some time now." Oikawa said in between of his sobs. Iwaizumi felt like his heart was being ripped into pieces. He hugged Oikawa tight and rub his back with circles. "Why didn't you tell me it's bothering you?", the happiness that Iwaizumi felt before was morphed into regrets and sadness. He didn't know his partner was already struggling but he didn't do anything. Oikawa was always there for him but he couldn't do the same. Oikawa finally calms down, "J-just because. I have this dream before meeting you and I thought there's nothing important to talk about it." Oikawa said then suddenly all the anxiety he had melted away. Worries morphed into a frisson of delight. He still can't believe the fact that all of his queries we're just gonna be answered by Iwaizumi.

"It's him. It's Iwaizumi. He's the man on my dreams." he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first fic! If this is not too much please leave a comment for your thoughts and opinions. :)


End file.
